Сперматоксикоз
by Arkano Lavi
Summary: ...


- Ничего личного, маримо. Только секс.

Как он тогда смог набраться смелости и предложить это Зоро, знают только две пустые бутылки из-под вина, распитые часом ранее.

Причина такого заявления была. Точнее были. Причины. Две причины. Рыжая бестия Нами и хладнокровная умница Робин. Которые, из-за осточертевшей уже всем жары, не стесняясь, разгуливали по палубе в достаточно откровенных купальниках. Достаточно откровенных для кока. Для кока, у которого не было секса почти две недели. Примерно такое же время назад они покинули последний остров. И никто не знал, когда появится следующий.

Терпеть было уже невмоготу. А осквернение божественных тел мелорин своими низменными потребностями Санджи считал кощунством. На них можно было смотреть. Их можно было обслуживать. А трогать руками – табу. Тем более тем местом, которое сейчас занимало все его мысли, отодвигая на задний план даже любимые рецепты.

Решился. Подошел. Попросил. Предварительно напившись. По-другому никак. По-другому - страшно. Сосредоточенно и серьезно смотрел в глаза. Был готов к любому ответу. И к катане в сердце, и к холодному душу за бортом. Но только не к согласию. Совсем не к согласию. Тогда и растерялся. Тогда и случился их первый и, как наивно надеялся он, последний раз.

Но судьба распорядилась по-иному. Подкидывая на пути Мерри только необитаемые летние острова. Как результат - еще более вызывающие наряды девушек, и участившиеся визиты к равнодушному ко всему Зоро.

Так думал Санджи.

Бесит. Его бесит. Зоро перестала нравиться эта затея после первой же ночи. Его тогда чуть не вывернуло от дрожащего и не очень трезвого кока. Даа… Не так он представлял себе их первый раз. И остальные тоже, если честно. Не так.

Бесит. Довел. Надоело. Надоело видеть постоянно закрытые глаза. Наверно рисовал в голове образы своих прошлых женщин, чтоб было не так противно. Надоело слышать шипение сквозь зубы во время оргазма. Надоело смотреть как после каждого раза он, оклемавшись, собирает свои вещи и, не оглядываясь, сбегает. К себе. В каюту. На палубу. В душ. Да куда угодно. Надоело трахать это бесчувственное бревно!

Раздражает. Бесит. Как же кок его бесит. Когда за завтраком, обедом, ужином отводит глаза. Когда молчит в ответ на выпады и подначки. Когда избегает какого-либо контакта вообще, кроме быстрого перепиха в темном углу безлюдной каюты.

Надоело.

Последней каплей стало поведение чертового кока на дне рождении одной из девушек. Он плющом увивался вокруг Робин и Нами, одетых в умопомрачительные, это даже Зоро заметил, платья. Санджи растекался сиропом перед каждой из них, подкладывая в тарелки самые лакомые кусочки. Кружа их по очереди в каком-то импровизированном танце, чуть ли не капая слюной каждой девушке в глубокий вырез.

Зоро знал – кок сегодня ночью снова придет к нему. Снова снять напряжение. Снова спустить в руку мечника и, не оглядываясь, сбежать. Снова. И это бесило. Сильно бесило. До рези в животе. Хотелось ударить самовлюбленного эгоиста и рявкнуть в ухо, что на девушках свет клином не сошелся. Что есть еще Зоро. Зоро, который чувствовал. Который еще на что-то надеялся.

Вот только после этого дня надежда скончалась. Тихо, мирно, без истерик прикопав саму себя собственными же руками, водружая на холм тяжелую могильную плиту. Почему собственными руками? Да потому что он в тот же вечер послал кока. По прямой. Произнеся те три слова, что крутились у него в голове на протяжении всего времени их странных отношений: хватит, бесит, надоело. Надоело. Бесит. Хватит.

Зоро хотел бы других отношений. Хотел бы… Да мало ли кто чего хотел. У Санджи, понятно, была неудовлетворенность. А у мечника? Он и сам не знал. Да и не хотел знать, если честно. Просто попытался плыть по течению.

Ничего не вышло. Вырезать бы чувства собственной катаной. Только никак. Поэтому - хватит. Поиграли и хватит.

Так думал Зоро.

Санджи держался. Санджи держался целую неделю. Вымещая злость на ни в чем не повинных продуктах. Просыпаясь стояком после очередного сна весьма недвусмысленного содержания. Держался. И не выдержал.

Стоило только мелькнуть зеленой макушке в последнем злополучном сне. Стоило только знакомо и мелодично звякнуть трем золотым серьгам. Проснулся. Прямо посреди ночи. И походкой робота направился в ванную комнату. Ненавидя самого себя. Ненавидя упрямое, привередливое, тупоголовое маримо.

Спустив штаны, сел, подпирая спиной запертую на защелку дверь.

- Забудь и расслабься, - на манер мантры повторял Санджи, невесомо проводя кончиками пальцев по собственной плоти.

Глаза закрылись, дыхание сбилось. Вот только зубы стиснуты так же, как во время секса с мечником.

С глухим раздражением вдруг понял, что ни образ Нами в купальнике, ни Робин в одном полотенце уже не приносят то чувство удовлетворения пополам с наслаждением, как это было раньше.

- Черт! Что же ты со мной сотворил, - в отчаянии прошептал Санджи.

Невольно. Конечно невольно. Вспомнились горячие смуглые руки, клещами вцепившиеся в узкую белую талию. Подавил первый стон. Вспомнились горящие похотью и желанием, глаза, чуть прикрытые от удовольствия острыми слипшимися от пота стрелками ресниц. Рука задвигалась быстрее, даря обжигающее возбуждение. Вспомнились сильные резкие толчки, выбивающие воздух из легких и вбивающие его в стол, в стену, в пол, в кровать, да куда угодно. Организм прошило первой судорогой удовольствия. Вспомнилось и тело, прогнувшееся до боли в спине от оргазма, и маленькие капельки пота, прокладывающие себе дорожку по каменно твердым мышцам вниз, туда, где блестела вязкая сперма снявшего напряжение кока. Крупно содрогаясь, тихо шипя сквозь крепко сцепленные зубы, кончил в свою ласкающую ладонь.

Черт, он жалок. Как же он жалок сейчас.

Санджи попытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Успокоиться? Какое нафиг успокоиться?

Холодная вода очень помогла.

Нужно принять это как данность. Нужно поговорить. Просто нормально поговорить. Не увиливая, не сбегая от стыда в камбуз. Или сразу проверить все на деле?

Решив действовать по ситуации, он, наконец, успокоился. Завтра вечером Зоро дежурит. Завтра вечером будет идеальная возможность.

Вернувшись в каюту, кок на мгновение застыл. Маримо. Спящий маримо. Хммм.

Чувствовать на себе его взгляд было… странно. Не брезгливый. Не испуганный. Не раздраженный. А оценивающий.

Зоро было любопытно. Любопытно до чего кок додумался на этой своей ночной «прогулке». Что решил? И ждать ли подвоха?

Он впервые, за время их отношений, ощутил такой взгляд на себе. Но свежи еще были воспоминания о том Санджи. О том Санджи, что трясся под ним от ненависти к себе. О том Санджи, что прикрывал глаза от неприязни к нему. О том Санджи…

Взгляд пропал. Насмотрелся. Ушел спать. И все-таки как же кок его бесит.

Вечер. Холодно. Зуб на зуб не попадает. Тонкий плед греет мало, а три катаны с немым укором пялятся в небо, прислоненные рядышком, к мачте. Им тоже холодно.

Скрип досок оповестил о посетителе. И Зоро вдруг с раздражением подумал, что не хочет его видеть. Ни сейчас, ни в любую другую ночь.

Опять заниматься сексом с человеком, который жаждет лишь разрядки после проведенного в обществе девушек напряженного дня? Хватит. Назанимался уже. Аж вспоминать… что? Неприятно? Противно? Больно? Он до сих пор еще не разобрался в ворохе собственных мыслей, чувств. Не разобрался, в отличие от уверенно шагающего к нему кока.

В глазах мечника просто водоворот эмоций. И ни одной положительной. Но Санджи было все равно. Он решился. И никакой взгляд его уже не остановит.

Кок оседлал вытянутые ноги Зоро, коленями сжимая бедра, а руками упираясь в мачту. Приблизил свое лицо к лицу напротив и замер в нескольких миллиметрах, внимательно рассматривая. А в глазах мечника вопрос – «Поцелуешь?» Не вопрос, скорее вызов. Вызов. Прямой и наглый. Санджи с удовольствием усмехнулся. Давно у них не было противостояний.

Все еще улыбаясь, он сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и, не закрывая глаз, сократил и так ничтожное расстояние.

Это было приятно. Обжигающе приятно. Зоро ответил на поцелуй мгновенно, ни на секунду не задумываясь. Страстно, теряя каплю за каплей дыхание, перехватывая инициативу.

У Санджи от удовольствия расширяются зрачки, занимая собой всю небесно-синюю радужку, оставляя по кругу тонкий темный ободок. А в голову запоздало стучится мысль. Мысль, что это первый поцелуй. Их первый поцелуй. Его с Зоро – первый.

Вот только размякшее и расслабленное тело уже отлетает в противоположную сторону, откинутое довольно мощным ударом ножнами под дых. Он сильно приложился спиной о перила, даже дыхание перехватило. Но горящий желанием взгляд так и не отвел.

Лихорадочно блестящие глаза Зоро выловили из общей картины алеющие скулы, капельку слюны на нижней губе, которой щекотно соскользнуть по подбородку не дал юркий розовый язык, влажно мелькнувший в приоткрытом рту.

Горло вмиг пересохло, а вот дыхание все никак не хотело восстанавливаться.

- Что ты… хочешь? – В два приема хрипло спросил Зоро.

- Мне кажется, ты и сам прекрасно понял, - соблазнительно, двумя пальцами расстегнул он первую пуговицу на своей рубашке.

Мечник молниеносно оказался рядом с искусителем и, опрокинув того на жалобно скрипнувшие холодные доски, прижал руки по обе стороны от головы.

- Шел бы ты… баб своих трахать, - зло произнес он.

Но Санджи на провокацию не поддался. Не сейчас. Еще будет время разобраться с острым языком одного неотесанного маримо. А пока…

Кок развратно улыбнулся, снова облизнув нижнюю губу, и, одновременно с этим, крепко обхватив устроившееся между ног тело, медленно и чувственно потерся о свой будущий персональный источник удовольствия.

Есть! Попался.

Зоро не выдержав, с тихим стоном опустился на такое желанное, что бы он там раньше не говорил, тело. Впиваясь поцелуем в хитро улыбающиеся губы, сметая все мысли и у себя и у него невиданным напором.

Кровь от мозга окончательно прилила туда, где, чего уж греха таить, была сейчас нужнее всего.

В этот раз все было по-другому. Было желание, свозящее в каждом движении. Были чувства. Была страсть.

От впервые услышанных стонов Санджи, таких тягучих, низких, хриплых и несдержанных мутнел рассудок.

А руки Зоро, впервые позволившие себе нечто большее, чем просто помощь в разрядке, словно сошли с ума.

Шершавые ладони мягко скользнули по бедрам, легонько пройдясь по внутренней, самой чувствительной стороне. Продолжили свой путь вверх. По животу и груди, распространяя тепло, в контраст с холодным ночным воздухом. Пальцы невесомо погладили ключицы. Переместились на шею, не сильно царапнув бьющуюся жилку, кончиками улавливая рваный ритм. Нежно-нежно провели по тонкой кромке уха и наконец-то замерли в волосах. Крепко сжимая и приподнимая голову Санджи к себе на встречу.

А в глазах столько всего. Бешеная гремучая смесь из вроде бы банальных чувств. Вот только почему тогда под таким пристальным взглядом мечника он терялся, не зная, что сказать и сделать?

Но за него уже все решили, втягивая в медленный мучительно нежный поцелуй. Такой, что оторваться сродни смерти. Они и не отрываются. Продолжая начатое.

Первое плавное движение за сегодняшнюю ночь заставляет Санджи широко распахнуть глаза и оторваться от любимых, в этом уже не было сомнений, губ. Слезы. Но они быстро высохли. А жаркое дыхание в основание шеи, накрытого волной удовольствия Зоро, гоняло по коже мурашки, распаляя и заставляя хотеть его еще сильней.

Оргазм подкрался незаметно, сдавив виски и электрическим током прошивая тела обоих любовников.

- Марррримо, - кончая и уже совершенно ничего не соображая, простонал кок ненавистное прозвище.

Хотя, скорее всего, очень даже соображая и в отместку за потраченные нервы.

- Сссволочь, - сдавленно выдохнул мечник, не пожелавший остаться в долгу, горячо изливаясь в Санджи.

Кок слабо трепыхнулся, пытаясь выбраться из объятий и нашарить рядом валяющуюся одежду.

- Куда? – сонно пробормотал Зоро, крепче стискивая чужое плечо.

Тот как-то потеряно замер, а потом, хмыкнув, вновь устроился на прежнем месте.

- Привычка.

- Еще одна такая выходка, - лениво протянул мечник, прижимая к себе лежащее на нем тело и по плотнее закутывая обоих в плед, - цепью тебя к себе прикую.

- Команда не поймет.

Благодушное настроение Санджи, казалось, ничто не могло испортить. Чему очень поспособствовала найденная рядом пачка сигарет.

- А я скажу, что ты добровольно стал моим рабом, - и, глядя на постепенно вытягивающееся лицо, тот радостно продолжил, - у нас есть как минимум трое, способные в это поверить.

- Ну, ты и гад! – возмущенно дыхнул дымом кок в сторону веселящегося Зоро.

- Ага, - кивнул он и, выбросив за борт только что раскуренную сигарету, прижал любовника к палубе, недвусмысленно поглаживая того по бедру.

- Что, опять? – провожая взглядом мелькнувший в темноте огонек, обреченно спросил Санджи.

- Ночь только началась.


End file.
